The Difference
by zgirl16
Summary: Sir Therius begins having troubling dreams involving him and his mentor, General Asthar. Could they be the young knight's downfall, or the key to his greatest dreams? Or might they be trying to deter him from the passions of his soul...?


_**The Difference**_

_Yes, very odd pairing, but I'm trying my best to write it. I'm not even really taking it seriously, I mean... I wrote this at 2:14 in the morning. We'll see where it goes. Hopefully, it'll be good. I mean... This IS an interesting pairing once you think about it. Anyways, currently it has nothing to do with the game's story line. I might change this later. Enjoy! ... Hopefully..._

**Nightmares or Dreams of Happiness? . 1**

Therius shifted uncomfortably, grasping at his stomach. In reality nothing was wrong with it at all, but in his dreams... Their was something very much wrong. It was excruciating and horrifying to the Knight, as he had no understanding of what was happening. Was it some terrible accident? A hideous prank? Or a cruel way to punish him for his feelings for... Him.

The White Knight whimpered both in his dream and in the waking world, reacting to the pain he felt in his abdomen as slept. His belly was growing at an unnatural rate in his dream, so fast that the buttons popped loose on his white shirt, sending them flying across the room and rolling about on their sides. He gasped in pain, falling to his knees as he grasped at his expanding abdomen, groaning and biting down on his lips until they bled to keep from screaming.

In seconds General Asthar took notice of his lover's growing stomach, his kind eyes widening in surprise as he dashed to Therius' side, grabbing the writhing younger man and holding him close, supporting his back by leaning him against his chest. Therius continued to groan and writhe in pain, clutching at his stomach as he looked up at Asthar with teary emerald eyes.

"M-Make it stop, p-please..."

Asthar, eyes wide with concern, held Therius closer and slipped his hand on Therius' stomach, and instantly it stopped growing. The younger knight's body finally relaxed back into his lover's and Asthar let out a relieved sigh. His little lover, however, wasn't relieved just yet. He was still very curious about what was inside him that was pulling his once flat belly taut. He ran his over the skin gently and couldn't find a single abnormality.

The General frowned in concern, resting his hand next to Therius' and they simply sat there, trying to calm their nerves and catch their breath... When suddenly something hit their hands. They gasped and held perfectly still, waiting... then there came another little thump against their hands. Then another and another. Therius' eyes widen and he tilted his head back to look at his lover, fear and a hint of anguish burning in the sad emerald depths.

"I-It's a baby..."

Therius woke up screaming, sitting bolt upright in his bed, looking about with wild eyes as if he was getting attacked. Then his gaze fell to his stomach, which was as flat as a piece of paper. He let out a relieved breath, leaning forwards and resting his head in his hands.

His mind was a mess with his thoughts, unable to stop thinking already about the meaning of his nightmare. Was it a warning? Or was it your average nightmare that people get every night? Was it trying to stop his feelings for General Asthar...?

Even though he would never admit it out loud he had loved General Asthar for years now. Every since the day he had given Therius a new purpose the White Knight hadn't stopped loving him, even for a second. He admired Asthar for his strength and his ability to always be happy, no matter what. A trait that Therius very much lacked... If it wasn't for that man he'd be in a bad mood all the time, crying his eyes out. Though... Asthar was always there to pick him up when he was lying in the dirt.

Though... Could this be a warning for being in love with him...?

He didn't get much more time to ponder his musings, however, as he heard footsteps approaching his room. FAST. He could tell from the pace and the sound that they were General Asthar's and they seemed to carry worry. Therius lifted his head just in time to see Asthar enter the room, dressed in a purple nightshirt and black pants holding his sword, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Pardon me for barging in, Therius, but I heard you scream, and I was concerned that something might've been wrong... Is something the matter?"

Therius hesitated before answering, not liking talking about such personal things, even with Asthar. Yes, he had told Asthar many things he had never told another living soul, but he was still worried about embarrassing himself in front of his crush... That, and he didn't want General Asthar to know about his feelings for him, as he was sure they weren't mutual.

The younger Knight sighed, shaking his head a bit as he looked up at Asthar. His eyes, while still a bit sad but mostly serious with a hint of reassurance. "Just a little nightmare, but I'll get over it. I give you my word, General."

Asthar hesitated, not knowing whether or not to trust his pupil's judgment on this situation or not. He was quite aware of Therius' somewhat reclusive nature, and he found it quite puzzling how the younger man was forced to screaming hysterics by a mere nightmare. Though, not wishing to upset his pupil, not push him to far, Asthar nodded slowly, a more relaxed look finally overcoming his features.

"Alright, I believe you, Therius..." He quietly looked to the window which was covered by a white curtain, taking note of the slight sunshine peaking out from under the bottom. He turned his gaze back to his pupil, his usual jovial grin returning. "It's almost dawn, Sir Therius. What do you think of getting started on training early? Might even relieve you of this nightmare."

Therius lifted his head, gazing at his mentor for a moment as his sleep deprived mind tried to process the question. As the question finally clicked he nodded, eager to practice with Asthar. "Yes, General, I would love to." Asthar grinned wider, picking his sword back up. "Alright, meet me at the Tower of Trails." He quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him so that Therius could get dressed.

He quietly got out of bed, realizing that he had ripped off all the buttons on his white night shirt during his dream. Therius side and took the shirt off, making a mental note to look for said buttons later when he returned. As he began to change clothes he pondered about his dream the entire time, wondering what it's meaning could have possibly been. Just before his put his shirt and armor on he ran a hand across his abdomen, taking note of how it looked in his dream.

_'Pregnant with General Asthar's child... insane. I am a male, such things cannot not happen. It meant nothing... Perhaps it could have been an omen? Just something to...? No, stop that Therius! It was just a dream... No, a nightmare.'_

Slipping his green shirt and armor on he decided then and there that he would forget, at least for now, his nightmare as he had no intention of letting it ruin his training with General Asthar. He grabbed his rapier and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the day, and walking out his room.

Not knowing that this was one day he'd never forget.

_Author's Note_

_So, what did you think? Was it rushed? I hope not. Anyways, weird pairing but it could work if you thought about it. I already have the entire story planned out so it should be easy writing and updating this. Poor Therius! Let's hope that things get better for him! Read and review please!_

_-zgirl16_


End file.
